fanfic_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Akari
Akari (あかり Akari) was apart of the Fairy Tail Guild. She is the late wife of Zeref . She died before the S-Class trials, her spirit remains on Tenrou Island so she can still be with Zeref. Appearance Akari has green eyes and shoulder length pale light pink hair which she keeps up and only once had she pulled her hair back in a ponytail. She has medium sized bust and a small waist. Her black fairy tail stamp is located on the back of her left hand. Akari wears a revealing dress with pale pink transparent sleeves, a angel necklace that wraps around her neck, black flats and a halo. After her supposed death she is seen still with her halo and medium sized angel wings. She has changed the color of her dress to the colors pale blue, pale orange and black. Personality Akari is a honest and compassionate person, which had been shown towards multiple people. She believes that everyone deserves a second chance and that everyone deserves to be loved. She does have a bad side to her which was only shown to those who harm Fairy Tail or Zeref. It is really rare for her to even get angry but the way she shows her anger is getting tantrums. Akari is a very caring person always making sure everyone is well and no one is hurt. Akari can also be stubborn not listening to what people tell and does the opposite. She has a passion for music and is sometime seen playing the harp for her amusement. Her other interest are singing, reading, cooking and dancing. Her favorite colors are White, Pink, Black and Red. History Akari use to be a wandering mage who use to wander around with her parents. She and her parents had traveled to Tenrou Island where they were ship wrecked causing her parents to die in the wreck. Akari was left by herself not knowing what to do, she wandered around the island alone and afraid. She then meets Zeref who asks why she was here, she explains to him that they had gotten into a ship wreak. Noticing she had said they he asks where her parents were and her only answer was they were dead. She asks him if she could stay with him, afraid of hurting her he tells her she can't. Even though he told her no she stayed with him anyways. After a few months or so, a ship came around and Zeref put her on the ship where she travled to Fiore. After she awoke, she had noticed that she wasn't on Tenrou Island and that she wasn't with Zeref. Akari wandered around like she was a few months ago though she never forgot about Zeref. Synopsis Chapter 1 Akari is first introduced playing the harp outside, she soon finishes her song then goes to get something to eat. She then meets a man named Mindu who pays for her food, she thanks him and he asks if she had anywhere to go. She replys that she doesn't and that she had been wandering for most of her life. Mindu recommends that she join a guild and that there was a strong guild in Fiore. Akair takes his advice and goes in search for a guild. She travels to Fiore and buys herself an apartment with some jewels she had gotten. Akair decided to Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail